Era 3
by Moondemon24
Summary: After gaining peace for Earth and all those who called it home, Peridot was ready to help with finding corrupted gems and healing them. She didn't expect someone from her past would cause everything she worked for to be in jeopardy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am starting a new story. Funny how that happens when you have a few going on at a time. Currently, I have found myself in the Steven Universe world. I got inspired and couldn't help myself. On that note, I don't own anything and this is all just for fun.

A note for the story coming up, basically it takes part sometime after the season finale of season five. I won't say too much but basically there is a truce between Homeworld and Earth and Steven "rules" over the "colony" and gems have the option to live there or Homeworld. Also, they had figured out how to heal corrupted gems. There are still many out in the world so the Crystal Gems are trying to track them all down to heal them. Jasper is healed as well and is staying on Earth. That won't be covered in this story and I haven't decided if I'll write that little bit up yet. But, anyways, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

A group of robonoids scurried across the sand in front of the beach house, slowly working on a large warp pad. Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Bismuth, and Lapis stood off to the side watching the work. Peridot was crouched down by one which projected a green screen that she was using to monitor the progress of the warp pad while Jasper stood above her. After the negotiations between Steven and the Diamonds, it was agreed that Earth was to remain peaceful and as a safe place for gems who didn't want to be on Homeworld any longer. Both Yellow and Blue Diamond did insist that a new warp pad be built so they could visit Steven. The Crystal Gems were a bit apprehensive at first but were slowly warming up to the idea.

"So, is it done yet?" Steven asked from Peridot's side.

"The calibration is stable and I'm getting the all clear from Homeworld," Peridot answered, hitting a couple icons on the floating screen. "We are officially reconnected."

"Done!" Steven shouted, throwing up his hands in the air.

"If anyone wants to leave, now is your chance,' Garnet said, glancing at the surrounding gems, ignoring the crestfallen look on Steven's face. Pearl, Amethyst, and Bismuth looked at each other before turning their eyes to Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper.

"Garnet!" Pearl whispered. "What are you thinking?" Garnet placed a finger on his lips.

"Why would I go back?" Peridot finally spoke. "I don't really want to go back to working in the Kindergartens. Earth is my home now."

Lapis nodded from where she stood next to Steven. "I came back and I am staying. That's it."

"I never belonged with Yellow Diamond," Jasper said, her eyes flicking down at Peridot. "No use going back there."

"Yay!" Steven shouted, throwing up his arms. "We need to celebrate! Let's order a pizza!"

"Let's eat!" Amethyst joined in.

"You ready Peridot?" Lapis asked, flying over to the pad.

"Just about. All I need to do is send these guys back to Homeworld," Peridot answered. Lapis nodded and flew back to the other gems. She was quite conforable being in Jasper's presence but it had gotten better over time. "You don't have to wait for me."

"I don't have to do anything. I want to," Jasper said.

Peridot shook her head and click one last icon on the screen before closing it down. The group of robonoids all scurried to the pad and with a flash of light, they were gone. "Shall we?"

Jasper nodded, holding out a hand for Peridot. "I don't think I will partake in this pizza though."

Peridot ignored the hand and stood up. "It's all good. It's mostly for Steven and Amethyst will eat the box."

"You still need to try it though!" Steven shouted from Garnet's shoulders.

Before Jasper could respond, the warp pad erupted in light, leaving a single person standing on the stone. The person was a green gem with blonde hair styled in a short bob. A green tinted visor covered her eyes and she stood about as tall as Garnet. She wore a black and green bodysuit. A green triangular gem rested on her forehead.

"An Era 1 Peridot," Peridot whispered.

"Do you know her?" Steven asked.

Peridot nodded. "She used to be my manager. Stay here. I'll see what's up." Jasper reached out to stop the smaller gem but Peridot danced out of the way and walked over to the edge of the warp pad.

The Era 1 Peridot turned to the approaching gem and stepped down from the warp pad. "Facet-2F5L Cut 5XG?"

Peridot blinked. "Yeah. That's me. What do you want?"

"Excellent. I thought it might take longer to find you," The Peridot said taking a few steps to stand in front of Peridot. "I'm here to escort you back to Homeworld."

"What?" Peridot asked, ignoring the cries from the gems behind her. "I'm sorry to waster your time but I'm staying here. Yellow diamond gave us all a choice."

The Era 1 Peridot laughed, sending chills down Peridot's back. "Oh! I was unclear. It wasn't like you had a choice in the matter." She pulled out a gem destabilizer from her belt and stabbed Peridot.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I hope you enjoyed the start of the new chapter. Once again, I don't own anything and this is all just for fun.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Peridot!" Steven screamed as he watched her poof. The green gem started to fall to the ground when a green beam surrounded it. The Peridot pulled the green gem to her hands, carefully creating a green bubble around it. The Peridot ignored the others starting to run toward her and stepped back onto the warp pad.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jasper yelled, running up to the pad.

"My job." The warp pad erupted in bright light and she was gone.

"We need to get to Homeworld!" Garnet shouted, running over to the pad.

"I..." Lapis stuttered, her eyes locked on the warp pad with fear.

"It's alright," Bismuth said, placing a hand on the blue gem's shoulder. "We will stay here and hold down the fort."

"Steven can talk to Yellow Diamond," Pearl said, her hands resting on Steven's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get this sorted out and get Peridot back."

* * *

A warp and a run later and the group was waiting in Yellow Diamond's court with the Diamond herself. Once Steven told Yellow what had happened, she immediately sent her Pearl off to get more information.

"You do realize there are so many Peridots here," Yellow Diamond said, her finger flicking through a screen. "What you are talking about sounded like a removal process. It normally happens if a Peridot gets attached to a particular assignment."

"But Peridot wanted to stay on Earth! You said that gems could stay on Earth if they wanted!" Steven said.

"I did," Yellow Diamond said, flicking the screen away. "In this case, removals involve an approval process. If I would have known that this was your Peridot, I wouldn't have allowed this to happen, Pink."

"It looks like a busy day for Peridots," Yellow Pearl stated as she walked back into the court, her fingers flicking through a screen. "There were seven harvesting, two shattering, and five reprogramming for today alone! Do you know which Peridot was yours?"

"Facet-2F5L Cut 5XG," Jasper answered, her hands clenching into fists.

Yellow Pearl tapped the screen. "Found her. She was scheduled for a reprogramming."

"Read the approval form."

"Yes My Diamond," Yellow Pearl said. "Approval to remove Facet-2F5L Cut 5XG from assignment due to attachment. Request for reprogramming."

"What is reprogramming?" Steven asked.

"It is the modification of memory. It is a normal process for Era 2 Peridots. It happens whenever a Peridot is reassigned so they can focus on the current assignment instead of the former," Yellow Pearl stated, her fingers clicking through the screen.

"Has it been completed?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yes, My Diamond."

Yellow Diamond sighed. "I'm sorry, Pink."

Steven shook his head. "No. We just need to find her and talk to her. There is no way..."

"Steven..." Pearl said while Garnet reached over to pull him close to her.

"I can give you her current location but I would advise you all going over there," Yellow Diamond offered.

"Why not!" Amethyst angrily asked.

"It would draw too much attention," Yellow said. "I suggest Jasper go ahead since she was on assigned to this Peridot."

Jasper knelt down, locking eyes with Steven. "Don't worry. I'll find her and figure this out."

* * *

Author Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all who have favorited and followed this story! Reviews are always welcome. Until next time!


	3. Not An Update

Hello everyone!

Sorry but this isn't an update. With the new episodes, I just kind of lost what I had in mind for this story so I'll be doing some revisions if I am going to go back to this at all. Sorry about that. One specific thing I did want to mention was a very special thank you to redvintage8888. I didn't see the nasty review that person left but thank you so much for standing up for me! I know there are people out there who just criticize by saying your stuff sucks and leave it at that. I accept constructive criticism because that is how writers grow. Just saying "it sucks" doesn't help anyone.

Either way, sorry for those who are looking forward to this story continuing. If anyone wants, I could post an abbreviated version of what I wanted to happen. It does bother me when a story is left unfinished forever so I'm offering this out there if anyone wants it.

Thanks to everyone!


End file.
